The present disclosure relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for providing a means by which home and security video footage may be automatically organized to generate a summary of the video footage with varying speed.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action. Many homeowners are increasingly making use of video monitoring systems throughout their properties for both security and personal uses. Some cameras may be motion activated, while others may record on a continuous basis. Homeowners may only be interested in viewing clips containing motion (e.g., family members or pets in motion); however, homeowners may be required to look through voluminous quantities of footage to identify mere minutes or seconds of desired footage.